Wireless networks are telecommunications networks that use radio waves to carry information from one node in the network to one or more receiving nodes in the network. Wired communication can also be used in portions of a wireless network, such as between cells or access points. Cellular telephony is characterized by the use of radio cells that provide radio coverage for a geographic area, with multiple cells arranged to provide contiguous radio coverage over a larger area.
The first generation of wireless telephone technology used analog mobile phones in which analog information signals were transmitted. As technology progressed a second generation (2G) of wireless service was introduced. In 2G systems, digital information signals were used to modulate a carrier. These 2G technologies used time division multiplexed access (TDMA) or code division multiple access (CDMA) technologies to distinguish multiple users. Such networks that were upgraded to handle higher-speed packet data in networks referred to as 2.5G and 3G networks. The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) and the 3rd Generation Partnership Project 2 (3GPP2) respectively developed the GSM/UMTS/HSDPA and cdmaOne/CDMA2000 technologies. The next evolution is 4G technology, which is referred to as long term evolution-system architecture evolution (LTE-SAE) and uses orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) technology.
Other wireless protocols have also developed including WiFi, an implementation of various IEEE 802.11 protocols, WiMAX, an implementation of IEEE 802.16, and HiperMAN, which is based on an ETSI alternative to IEEE 802.16.
Wireless communication technologies are used in connection with many applications, including, for example, satellite communications systems, portable digital assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, and user equipment (e.g., cellular telephones, mobile phones equipment). One benefit that users of such applications can obtain is the ability to connect to a network (e.g., the Internet) as long as the user is within range of such a wireless communication technology.